


The Life of Maggie Sheppard

by anacharlie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacharlie/pseuds/anacharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White made it to the closet before giving birth to Emma. But that was just the first challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was supposed to be happy. Snow White had her kingdom back, she'd married the man she loved (who loved her back just as much), she was expecting her first child.

 

She was just starting to show and, instead of being complimented on her motherly glow as she'd dreamed of, she was constantly asked what was wrong. Because Snow White was often frowning and letting out deep sighs that didn't sound like contentment.

 

She was happy. She also dreaded the impending threat that was Regina. Those were two feelings hard to reconcile within her.

 

"Please, tell me you have good news." Snow nearly begged when the Blue Fairy neared her window.

"The wardrobe will be ready on time." Blue assured her.

There was a slight pause.

"But it's really just for one." Snow swallowed.

Blue nodded, "I'm truly sorry, Snow White. Is there anything I can do to make this easier?"

"Find a way to send David through."

"You know the chances are very slim." Blue didn't want to give false hope.

Snow nodded with a sigh.

"What worries you?"

"Regina can't hurt me in this realm. She'll be able to hurt my child and me on the next." Snow started "I'll be a single mother for twenty eight years. I can do it, I just wish I didn't have to." she caressed her belly for a moment and looked back up at the fairy "After that, David and I will be back together."

"True love does conquer all."

"I'll be fifty. I'll have lived a whole life without him."

"He'll love you still."

"Oh, I know. David won't be worried about white hairs or some wrinkles."

"What is the matter, then?" Blue asked.

"Life is so short. And I don't even get to spend it on my terms." Snow blinked quickly in an attempt to prevent tears from falling "All because of one secret I couldn't keep."

"You were a child."

"It doesn't matter to her, now does it?" Snow smiled sadly.

"Regina may try to take away your happy ending, but I promise you: she will not succeed." Blue stated "Good always wins, true love is unstoppable. I will find a way to help you."

Snow's smile didn't quite reach her eyes, but she nodded nonetheless. She'd defeated Regina once. She'd do it again with her daughter.

 

* * *

 

Of all physical hardships Snow White had endured, nothing compared to labor. It'd been nearly a full day of waves of pain crashing through her. She couldn't talk or walk through contractions, the curse was coming and this was just the worst timing in the world.

 

"You can't go." David supported her when a new wave of pain had her crouching.

"I have to." Snow insisted, pushing herself back up.

"You can barely walk."

"I'll drag myself, I don't care." she continued to move forward "I'm not leaving my daughter." Snow supported one hand on the walls, another over David's shoulders.

"I'm not sure there's much you can do now." David warned as he helped her along.

"I will make it to that wardrobe, I will keep Emma safe and we will find you." Snow's tone left no room for arguing.

David nodded once, "Yes, your majesty." he smirked. If anyone could do it, it was Snow White.

 

It wasn't that long of a walk, but it felt like it'd taken forever. Snow was panting, hurting and her head was spinning from everything.

 

David helped her into the wardrobe.

"I love you." she told him before he closed the door "I will find you."

"I know." David nodded quickly "I love you."

It was the hardest thing he'd done in his whole life. Close that door knowing it'd send his wife and daughter away. A daughter he would never get a chance to meet until she was a grown woman. He'd miss out on so much.

 

Regina might not be able to physically hurt them. But she broke his heart with such efficacy David wondered how it was still beating.

 

* * *

 

Snow White found herself on the side of what looked a lot like a road. Except the ground felt different from the one back home. It wasn't dirt (though it was quite dirty), it was something else.

 

She was alone. In her nightgown. In labor. In the middle of God knows where (and looked like nowhere). This was such a nightmare.

 

Snow held on to a fence on the side of the road as another contraction hit her. She could feel the pressure on her pelvis; her water had broken hours ago. It wouldn't be much longer until she delivered her child.

 

Blinding lights hit her eyes and Snow tried her best to shield her face from it.

 

"Miss?" a man stepped out of the vehicle "Are you alright?"

Another contraction was his answer.

"You need a hospital." he assessed the situation quickly "Come on." he extended a hand.

"Thank you." she took his hand.

"The hospital is close. We'll be there in no time." he helped her into his vehicle. Snow noticed it was nothing like she'd seen before. It seemed to move on its own. The seats were more comfortable than those of her carriage.

 

By the time they got to the hospital, Emma was crowning. They rushed her to the delivery room. Snow felt like it had taken forever and happened in a blur at the same time.

 

After cutting the cord, they handed her the baby, "It's a girl!" said the doctor.

"Hi, Emma." Snow took her daughter in her arms, her vision blurred by tears "You're okay. Mommy's here with you, you're okay."


	2. Chapter 2

In the three days Snow was kept under observation, she made friends with one of the nurses, Diane.

 

She'd been so kind to Snow, helping her breastfeed, showing how things worked. TV was not bad. It was somewhat informative of how this land worked and Snow saw an animated version of her story. To these people, her life was just a fairy tale. It made her heart ache, as she missed her family.

 

Snow and Diane had discussed David briefly. Snow didn't really want to disclosure much and how do you even say "we're married, he loves us very much, but sadly he's under a curse for the next twenty eight years" without sounding like a mad woman? They'd certainly send her to the psychiatric ward and take Emma from her.

 

So she said that yes, the father knew about Emma and would have wanted to be here, except he couldn't. Diane assumed Snow (Mary Margaret Sheppard, as she'd introduced herself, when she absolutely had to give some name) had had a fling with some military hottie who was deployed somewhere far away. Well, leading an army does constitute military, right? And being under a curse surely sounds like being deployed very far away.

 

"Maggie, honey, do you have anywhere to go?" Diane asked when she brought Emma.

"We'll figure something out." Snow assured. All she had was her daughter and her optimism. It was going to have to be enough.

"You ran away from your crazy stepmother with nothing but the clothes on your back." Diane deadpanned "How exactly are you gonna figure anything out?" she arched an eyebrow.

"I just had to go; I didn't really think anything through." Snow admitted.

"Stay with me."

"What?"

"Stay with me." Diane repeated "At least until you get back on your feet. We'll find you a job, figure this whole thing out."

Snow smiled brilliantly.

 

* * *

 

Snow - Maggie, she was Maggie now - landed her first job. Assisting at the local library. They pay wasn't great, but it allowed Snow - Maggie! - to pay Diane some rent for the room and cover her basic expenses. They also allowed her to bring Emma to work, as they had an improvised daycare in a vacant office.

 

Maggie made sure to gather as much information on this land as possible. Technology was quite different compared to the Enchanted Forest. Plumbing was one of her favorite things about this land. There was no record of magic of any kind. It made her feel safer.

 

Watching Emma grow and learn was really the most fantastic of things. She only wished David could see it too. So she did the best she could: bought a camera and photographed her daughter often enough that David could witness it in twenty eight years time.

 

* * *

 

By the time Emma was four, Maggie was working at a diner. Mayor's office cut the funds, the library closed and there were only so many profitable skills she had in this land. She started out as a waitress, then was moved to the kitchen, then moved back to the front as customers said they missed the nice girl with the sweet smile. She'd just been promoted. It meant a bigger (yet modest) paycheck and something that resembled regular hours.

 

Her free time was devoted to Emma. They used to sing and dance around their tiny flat, Maggie had hanged Emma's masterpieces all over the walls and they'd swordfight with wooden sticks.

 

Maggie occasionally had to deal with a flirty customer, and with friends saying they knew this really nice guy, but Maggie had always politely declined everything. But then, there was only so long that routine would work. Maybe she should've joined a nunnery. They wouldn't be on her case about it.

 

Specially a certain someone who entered the diner sat across the counter and ordered a coffee.

"So..." Diane sipped her drink.

"So you set me up on a blind date." Maggie tried to keep the accusation from her voice. Please notice: tried.

"Well, are you seeing anyone?" Diane asked.

"You know I'm not." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Then what's the harm?"

Maggie couldn't very well answer that she was married.

"Oh, no." Diane saw something on her friend's eyes "Don't tell me you're still carrying a torch for _that guy_."

Maggie flinched at the venom in Diane's voice referring to David.

"Honey, has he ever tried to contact you? To get to know Emma?" Diane went on "No, he hasn't. He doesn't deserve you, Maggie. And you deserve to be happy." she softened.

"I am." Maggie said, closed eyes and deep breath.

"Are you really?" Diane tilted her head, concern obvious on her features.

"Yes." Maggie nodded "I have the most wonderful child in the world; she's a happy little girl. We have friends, a nice apartment..."

"You live in a matchbox." Diane pointed out.

"A cute matchbox." Maggie corrected with a hint of laughter "Things aren't perfect, but they're good." she shrugged.

Diane stared at her for a moment with questioning eyes.

"They are." Maggie got defensive "Besides, I don't need a man to be happy."

"Not even to..." Diane quirked her brows.

"Diane!" Maggie slapped her friend's arm.

"What? You're a grown woman, you know how it goes."

"I'm fine; I don't need a man to take care of anything." Maggie assured.

 

That was absolutely true. Just another twenty-three years and seven months and this situation would be over. And yes, she was counting.


	3. Chapter 3

On Emma's fifth birthday, Maggie was just beyond happy. Her daughter was ecstatic and that was all that mattered.

 

Emma was having fun with their friends from pre-school, they'd played games, eaten cake - Emma’s favorite (chocolate), that she and Emma had decorated together.

 

It had been a perfect afternoon, until Heather's mother, Jane smiled at Maggie and said, "You haven't changed one bit since we met."

Maggie laughed. She had changed. Her hair was shorter, she'd adapted to a different land, and while it still ached, her heart wasn't broken over having left David behind.

"How can you still look like you're twenty two after five years?" Jane went on.

Maggie froze. She was supposed to be in her late twenties. Her mother had never had white hairs, so she'd simply assumed she'd taken after Eva in that aspect.

 

Later that day, after everybody had left, Maggie took a long look at herself in the mirror. Not a single white hair, not a shadow of a wrinkle. She went through some photos of her and Emma as a baby. Maggie looked the same.

 

Blue must've done something before she left, was her conclusion.

 

When the school year ended, they moved away. There's only so long you can stay still until people notice something different about you.

Maggie took Emma on their first camping trip after they’d moved. She figured tracking some cute bunnies would soften the blow. As long as they weren’t hunting the cute bunnies, Emma should be fine.

* * *

 

It really hadn't crossed her mind until the opportunity presented itself on a way too tempting to pass.

 

Maggie always paid attention to wanted posters, trying to detect if the person was guilty or wrongly accused, like she'd been.

 

But when the guy tilted his coffee cup at her with a smug smile, her blood boiled a little. First of all, how dare he? Secondly, she recognized his face from a poster.  Thirdly, there was a reward and extra money is always good. Lastly, he had a tan line on his left ring finger. He was probably trying to hide he was married.

 

Maggie discreetly called the cops and then headed for the man's table, "Is this seat taken?"

"No." he grinned.

It'd been a really long time since she'd had to fake interest on what a man was saying. She didn't miss that part of ruling a kingdom.

 

In a matter of minutes, she lured him into the bathroom, removed his tie and tied him to the handle. She hoped the police would get there before any disabled person needed to use their bathroom.

 

As the police escorted him to the station, Maggie realized one thing: for the past seven years her tracking skills had been solely focused on finding David (nothing yet), but she could use them to make money.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was awfully quiet on the way home from school.

"Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Maggie asked after they'd entered the small apartment.

"I have to draw my family tree." Emma stared at her feet "And I don't really have a family."

"You do, sweetie." Maggie assured.

"You, I know." Emma rolled her eyes "Grandpa Leopold and Grandma Eva died before I was born. And my dad never cared enough to even send a birthday card." Emma sat down dejected.

That broke Maggie's heart.

"I..." the ten-year-old sighed to keep tears in check "I know you love me, but... you know." she half-shrugged.

"Do you want some hot chocolate? This feels like the kind of talk that we need chocolate."

Emma nodded, "With cinnamon, please."

"Of course!"

 

In a few minutes, they were sitting together, with Emma snuggled up to her mom.

"So, what do you want to know about him?"

"Did he love me?"

"More than anything."

"Then why did he leave?"

"I ran away, sweetie." Maggie told her "I was pregnant, my stepmother wanted to hurt you, so I ran."

"Why didn't he come with us?"

"David really wanted to." she stroked her daughter's hair "But we didn't find a way."

"Do you think he looked for us?"

"I think he looks every day."

"Then why hasn't he found us yet?"

"Well, I changed my name. That probably doesn't help him much." Maggie admitted.

Emma cranked her neck to look at her mom, "What is your name?"

"Snow White."

"Like the princess?" Emma frowned and Maggie nodded "Grandpa and Grandma really liked fairy tales, huh?"

Maggie laughed, "Yes. But I was named after the flower. It was my Mom's favorite."

"Why don't we have any pictures of them?"

"I couldn't bring them with me." Maggie said. The portraits wouldn't have fit in the closet even if she'd tried.

Emma nodded and looked away.

"But do you know what we could do?" Maggie moved slightly, so she could look her daughter in the eye "We could ask Jackson to make a sketch of them."

"Really?" Emma's eyes brightened.

Maggie nodded.

 

* * *

 

On the following day, they headed to the police station with a basket of muffins and a request her friend couldn't say no to. Emma was elated to have a face to put with the names. Jackson sketched Leopold, Eva and David for them.

 

"Thank you for this." Maggie smiled as she watched Emma excitedly showing the sketch to the Lieutenant in the break room.

"Glad I could help." Jackson nodded once with a smile "She's a great kid."

"The best thing that ever happened to me." Maggie agreed.

"I'll see you guys on Friday?" he asked.

Maggie nodded, "Thanks again for babysitting."

 

They were on the way home, with their ice cream cones when Emma looked up tentatively.

"Whatever it is, you can ask me?" Maggie said.

"Can we use this to find my dad?"

"You know I'm looking for him, right?" Maggie asked.

Emma nodded. She'd been watching her mother study all sorts of maps and read about these towns in the middle of nowhere since always.

"Do you think we'll ever find him?"

"Some day, yeah."

"When?"

"I don't know, sweetie." Maggie lied. It'd be in seventeen years, three months and ten days.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma was twelve years old when Maggie wished she had a little less of David's temper.

 

She'd gotten into a fight in school (again). Maggie was called after the boy ended with a bloody nose (a well deserved one, but still). Emma was suspended for two days, Maggie had been unable to charm them into not putting that on her record. (Might have something to do with the again mentioned before.)

 

"Emma!" Maggie called the second they entered the apartment, as Emma stomped towards her bedroom "Emma, get back here right this second." Maggie demanded.

The only response she got was a slammed door.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to keep her own temper in check. She was the mother, the adult in the situation.

Maggie marched to Emma's door and knocked, calling her name.

No response.

"Emma." she called softly opening the door "What happened?"

"Jeremy said I was just an accident, that you were stupid, that I wrecked your life and that nobody loves me."

Seriously well deserved punch.

Tears ran down Emma's cheeks, "He said only stupid women get pregnant when they're teenagers, and that I'll be just as stupid." she wiped them off furiously "He made me so angry, I wanted to grab his neck and..."

The light bulb on Emma's bedside lamp blew.

Maggie swallowed hard.

"Emma, on a scale from one to ten, how angry are you?"

"Twelve."

"I need you to calm down." she asked.

"But Mom, did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, and you have every right to be angry. And he deserved that punch. But I need you to lower your anger to an eight."

Emma frowned confused.

"Please."

Emma took a deep breath and counted to fifty.

 

Maggie had been told true love was the strongest magic of all, but she hadn't expected Emma to be the living proof of that.

 

Later, after dinner, Maggie felt it was safer to approach the subject.

"Emma, sweetheart, there's something I want you to know."

"Okay."

"You did not wreck my life."

"I know you love me, but I probably kind of did." Emma half-shrugged "You never went to college."

"College isn't really a thing where I come from." Maggie said "I had a pretty good job back there."

"Where do you come from?"

"Misthaven."

"Where is that?" Emma tilted her head.

"I have no idea." Maggie admitted and Emma laughed.

 

* * *

 

It was another two years until Emma showed more signs of magic. Again, she was furious. One of her classmates had called her a freak. The remote control blew up when she got home.

 

"What is wrong with me?!" Emma paced in the living room.

"There's nothing wrong with you." Maggie assured.

"You're my mom, you're supposed to say that." Emma waved a hand.

A flower vase shook on the table.

Maggie swallowed hard.

"You know I'd never lie to you, right?" Maggie watched her carefully.

Emma nodded.

"I'm Snow White."

"I know."

"I'm _the_ Snow White."

Emma stopped and turned to her mother, "What?"

"Fairy tales are real."

"Mom, you're crazy."

"Magic is real."

"Are you trying to tell me I have magical powers?"

"You were born from true love, there's nothing stronger than that."

"You still love him, don't you?" Emma swallowed hard.

In her fourteen years of life, she'd heard of this great guy her father was supposed to be. But if he really was that great, why had he disappeared?

"Why?" Emma asked. She couldn't understand it.

"Because we'll always find each other." Maggie shrugged "Things have never been easy for David and me, but I've never given up hope. And I know he hasn't either."

Emma sighed. Her mother's optimism was beyond her comprehension.


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie had no illusions that Emma didn't date. It wasn't a big deal. Until the day she brought a boy home.

 

Emma was seventeen, the boy was six or seven years older than her.

 

Maggie prided herself on not being judgmental, but she took an immediate disliking to the boy for reasons she couldn't understand. It had never happened before.

 

Now that they all looked practically the same age, the flirty tone when he asked if she was Emma's sister didn't help his case the least bit.

"I'm her mother." Maggie crossed her arms over her chest "Mary Margaret Sheppard."

"Most people call her Maggie."

"You can call me Mrs. Sheppard." Maggie added.

Emma's eyes were wide, her lips a thin line.

 

"You can call me Mrs. Sheppard?" Emma demanded after Neal left.

"I don't like him." Maggie said.

"Well, good thing _you_ 're not dating him, then."

Maggie had hoped Emma's rebellious phase would be something simple, like wanting a terrible tattoo on somewhere Maggie was bound to find inappropriate. Not this!

She took a deep breath, she was the mother, the adult in the situation. She could deal with this.

"Okay." Maggie nodded "You wanna date this kid, go on. But,"

"Here comes." Emma rolled her eyes.

"You can't bring him over if I'm not around, and keep your door opened."

"What do you think is going to happen?" Emma crossed her arms.

"I'm hoping nothing." Maggie told her "Just... don't do anything you're not comfortable with, okay?" she asked.

"Fine." Emma agreed with an eye roll.

 

* * *

 

In about a year, Maggie realized why she'd never liked that Neal kid. Mother's intuition.

 

Neal had dropped off the face of Earth and let Emma take the fall for it. She'd been arrested for fencing stolen products and sentenced to 11 months.

 

Then Emma found out she was pregnant and chose to give the baby up. As much as Maggie didn't like it, it was Emma's choice and, as she'd promised, she respected and supported it.

 

After Emma'd done her time, Maggie said it was time for camping. After all, tradition was tradition.

 

"What am I supposed to do now?" Emma poked the fire with a stick while Maggie cooked some chicken over it.

"What do you want to do?" Maggie asked "You could go back to school."

Emma shook her head.

"Get a job that you don't hate?" Maggie offered with a shrug.

"Money is always handy." Emma pondered.

Maggie sat next to her daughter and rubbed her back gently, "If you want to talk, I'm more than willing to listen."

And that was all it took for her to break down in sobs.

Maggie brought her closer and kept rubbing her back, waiting until Emma was ready to talk.

"I knew he was lying and I chose to believe him." Emma wiped the tears furiously "I just... I don't even know why. Why did he do it?" she pulled away just enough to look at Maggie "I loved him, Mom, and I wasn't enough for him.” More tears stained her cheeks “He never even bothered to try to find out what happened to me."

Maggie pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, "You're enough for me."

"You're my mom, you're stuck with me either way." Emma shrugged.

"I went into labor before we expected." Maggie started "My stepmother had been threatening us, and we had a plan. But it wasn't ready. I ran away in the middle of labor because I chose you above everything and everyone. And I have never regretted this choice."

"But aren't you disappointed in me?" Emma questioned "I mean, jail time, high school dropout, teen birth mom to someone out there."

"No." Maggie shook her head "I'm proud of you."

"But why?"

"You knew fencing those watches wasn't exactly legal."

Emma couldn't disagree.

"And you've owned up to it. You dealt with the consequences with the grace of a queen." Maggie said "You're smart, capable and kind. Your value is not defined by any piece of paper."

Emma hugged her tightly, "Thanks, Mom."

* * *

 

The years after that were easier. Possibly by comparison with the year Emma'd rather not discuss.

 

After some months working at a fast food joint, Emma made an offer to Maggie: partnership. They'd work together, catch bail jumpers and whoever else had a reward on their heads and split the profit.

 

Maggie immediately agreed. Having company during stake outs was always better.

 

At this stage, Emma only called Maggie 'Mom' when they were home alone. They looked the same age, it'd be impossible to explain how a girl in her twenties could have a daughter who was nearly twenty. They'd already been telling people they were sisters since Emma was fifteen.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're officially older than me." Maggie sat down on Emma's bed and made herself comfortable.

Emma rubbed her eyes and flopped onto her back, "What time is it?"

"Sun's about to come up."

"Why, Mom?" Emma groaned.

"It's weird." Maggie admitted "You're twenty three."

"That's what happens after twenty two." Emma yawned and sat up.

"Not for me."

"Do you think you'll ever get older?" Emma looked at her.

Maggie nodded, "When we find your dad."

"Mom..." Emma sighed "It's been a really long time, I don't think we'll find him."

"It's still gonna take a while, but we will." Maggie was so sure Emma couldn't bring herself to argue.

She didn't understand how her mother had managed to hold on to hoping against every reason that she and David would ever be reunited. Most importantly, she feared the day reality would hit and Maggie finally realized she'd never see her 'one true love' again.

"Do you wanna take the day off and celebrate?" Maggie offered.

Emma shook her head.

"Okay." Maggie nodded "I made blueberry pancakes. We can watch the sunrise."

Emma's mouth watered at the mention of pancakes.

 

* * *

 

When Emma turned twenty five, Maggie was adamant they picked up sword fighting (even if it was just with a baseball bat) as part of their regular work out. Emma thought Maggie was crazy, but it reminded her of their games when she was little, so she conceded.

 

When Emma turned twenty six, Maggie pushed aside her nerves, and got Emma a snow white shaped pendant. Eva had been given one on her 26th birthday, which Maggie inherited after losing her mother, and she wished she could have given Emma the real one.

 

When Emma turned twenty seven, Maggie made a point of telling her daughter how proud she was of the person Emma was. That whatever happened, she'd been so happy that she'd had Emma and these twenty seven years together, that she wouldn't have traded it for the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma walked home with a brown paper bag and kicking her heels.

"How did it go?" Maggie asked.

"Nailed it." Emma grinned "You should've seen his face when he realized it wasn't a date."

"Did he run?"

"Yes."

"Did you run?"

Emma scoffed.

Maggie laughed, "I raised you well."

"Yes, you did. I brought food." Emma showed the bag and set it on the counter.

"I know you don't like birthday cakes,"

"Mom..." Emma groaned.

"But it's a special date, so I got you a birthday cupcake." Maggie put the plate with it in front of Emma and lit the candle on it.

Emma closed her eyes for a second and blew the candle.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." Maggie hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I got us some burgers." Emma said after pulling away. She opened the bag and handed one to Maggie. Then she handed one milkshake and some fries.

"We didn't have burgers back home." Maggie commented absent-mindedly.

"From what I gathered, you didn't have electricity either." Emma took a bite of hers.

"Yeah, it was quite medieval." Maggie had to admit.

Emma had to laugh at her mother's childlike delight in fast food.

"Don't laugh and drink; you'll choke." Maggie warned her.

It just made Emma laugh harder at the scene.

 

They stopped when they heard the bell.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Emma frowned.

"No. You?"

Emma shook her head, "I'll go."

 

"Are you Emma Sheppard?" a boy asked when she opened the door.

"Yeah."

"Did you give a baby for adoption exactly ten years ago?"

"Yeah." that was getting weird.

"I'm your son."

"What?"

"Emma, who's that?" Maggie approached.

"Snow White." the boy said under his breath, as if he couldn't quite believe his eyes.

Maggie and Emma exchanged a look.

"Come in." Maggie moved and closed the door behind them after the boy obeyed.

"You're really Snow White." he was nearly bouncing on the spot.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Henry."

Emma and Maggie exchanged another look.

"How did you find me?" Emma asked.

"Internet." Henry shrugged. The 'duh' was implied.

"What makes you think I'm Snow White?" Maggie crossed her arms.

"You look just like her." Henry laid a thick story book on the counter, flipped a few pages and pushed it towards them.

Maggie couldn't help the smug smile tugging on her lips.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Emma tapped her mother's arm and nodded towards the corner.

"Excuse us." Maggie said to Henry.

"Can I have some fries?"

"Help yourself." Emma nodded dragging Maggie to the far corner of the room, "What the hell?" she whispered.

"Emma, come on. That's you with brown hair at age ten." Maggie gestured towards the kid.

"He thinks you're Snow White."

"He's right."

"The princess, Mom!" Emma hissed.

"Again, he's right."

"Oh, my God. You're both crazy." she ran a hand through her hair.

"Apparently, it runs in the family." Maggie pointed out.

"Yeah, sanity seems to skip a generation." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any juice?" Henry looked at them.

"Yeah." Emma nodded and headed for the fridge.

"So, Henry." Maggie pulled a stool and sat down next to him.

"Where are you from?" Emma handed him a glass of apple juice.

"Storybrooke. It's in Maine." Henry answered after drinking some of it.

"That's not on the map." Maggie moved her eyes from the boy to her daughter.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's there." Henry shrugged.

"We have to take you back to your parents." Emma told him.

"Mother." Henry corrected "I don't have a dad."

"Either way, she must be worried sick." Emma said.

Henry shrugged, "She'll probably be more worried that I found you."

Maggie had to agree with that.

"Don't encourage." Emma shook her head at her mom.

"So, what do you call yourself now?"

"Maggie Sheppard." she told him.

"Charming was a shepherd." Henry grinned.

"Exactly."

"How did you get to the magical closet before you had her?" Henry was curious.

"Charming helped me, I could barely walk." Maggie told her "But I had to make it, or else Emma would've been here all on her own."

"Did you tell her about the curse?" Henry asked.

"Not exactly." Maggie admitted.

"What curse?" Emma looked between them.

"I mean, if my daughter went around saying 'I'm a fairy tale princess' people would've thought she was crazy and my stepmother could've found us."

"What curse?" Emma asked again.

"My stepmother cast a curse that transported many of us from our home to this land. I ran away before it hit so she wouldn't get us, specifically you." Maggie said.

"They don't know who they really are." Henry added "We need you to break the curse and bring back happy endings."

"Really? They have no idea?" Maggie swallowed hard looking at Henry.

He shook his head, "They don't remember anything from before it. And time doesn't pass. They've been trapped for twenty eight years."

"Hang on, " Emma supported her forearms on the counter "you two expect me to believe my mom is Snow White, and that a bunch of fairy tale characters are amnesiac in a little town in Maine?"

"Emma, you blow lamps when you're angry, I'm fifty and I still look like a twenty two."

"Wait, you have magical powers?" Henry's eyes were wide with excitement.

"I think so." Maggie nodded.

"The not-aging sells it." Emma nodded.

"So you're coming back with me?" Henry grinned.

"We'll drive you back to your mom and see what the deal with your town is, okay?"

"That's awesome! Can I ride in the front?"

"That's my seat." Maggie shook her head.

"I need to change." Emma looked down at her pink bandage dress.

“Me too.” Maggie gestured her pj pants.


	9. Chapter 9

The car ride from Boston to Maine went pretty smoothly. Emma and Maggie shared the wheel, Henry chatted with them the whole time.

 

He was really excited about meeting Snow White and asked tons of questions about the Enchanted Forest.

 

By the time they arrived in Storybrooke, his excitement was seriously dampened.

"So, which one is your house?" Emma asked after Maggie arrived at the street Henry'd pointed.

"The third one." Henry pointed the right side.

It was a beautiful, large house with impeccable front yard. Picture perfect, really.

"Nice place, kid. I'm glad for you." Emma nodded at it.

"Yeah, thanks." Henry sighed.

"What's your mom's name?" Maggie asked.

"Regina."

Maggie hit the brakes and looked back, "Regina?"

"Yeah..." Henry looked away for a moment.

"What did I miss?" Emma looked between the two of them.

"My mom's the Evil Queen." Henry said.

"Don't call her that. She's your mom." Maggie asked "Regina is my stepmother.  She'll definitely recognize me." she told Emma.

"Seriously, guys?"

Henry and Maggie gave her the exact same stare. Those two were definitely related, Emma had to admit.

"Fine." Emma rolled her eyes and unbuckled her seatbelt "I'll take you back to your mom," she looked at Henry "and I'll meet you later?" she asked Maggie.

"Granny's not far." Henry offered and quickly pointed and gave directions.

 

Maggie drove off the second Emma closed the door. Regina wouldn't be too happy to see her and she'd like to avoid that for a little longer, at least.

 

She checked into the B&B quickly and headed for the room after Granny handed her the key. About half an hour later, Emma walked in with a heavy sigh.

 

"How did it go?" Maggie asked.

"She's afraid I'll take Henry away." Emma plopped down on the armchair.

"Did she say that?" Maggie was surprised.

Emma shook her head, "She didn't have to. Madam Mayor got defensive and made a point of reminding me I gave the kid up and how closed adoptions work."

Maggie cringed. Not a fun talk.

"I can't blame her, really." Emma shrugged "If this was the other way around, I'd probably do the same." she rubbed her eyes and yawned.


	10. Chapter 10

Next morning, at 7:15, Maggie and Emma were seated at the counter having breakfast.

"This is just like yours." Emma drank some hot chocolate with cream and cinnamon.

"She taught me." Maggie pointedly looked at Granny.

"Remind me to write her a thank you note." Emma drank some more.

Maggie smiled and shook her head at her daughter. Then she looked around checking for familiar faces. So far, she'd seen Red and Granny working on the B&B, Gepetto had stopped for coffee and Grumpy was still grumpy. That was when her eyes landed on him. Sitting on a booth, reading the menu.

 

Maggie was frozen to the spot. She knew she'd see him in twenty eight years time, she just hadn't thought of what'd happen when she did see David.

 

Before she could even think of anything, a blonde made a beeline for his booth, sliding next to him, and kissed him on the lips, cupping his face with her left hand. Engagement and wedding rings visible on her fourth finger.

 

A loud crash brought Emma back from chocolate heaven to reality. Her mother looked like she'd seen a ghost. She followed Maggie's gaze and saw him. Staring directly at Maggie.

 

"Are you all right?" Ruby (she was going by Ruby now) asked as she cleaned up the mess.

"I'm so sorry, I just..." Maggie blinked. Again. And a third time. "I have to go." she walked as fast as she could without running back to the bedroom.

 

Emma watched the guy for another few seconds. The short blond hair, the blue eyes, the scar on his chin. He looked exactly like Jackson's sketch. She left her breakfast and left - two steps from running - to find Maggie.

 

"Maggie!" Emma called out opening the bedroom door "Mom?" she called after closing it. She looked around and there was no sign of anyone. Except for the closed bathroom.

 

Emma headed for it and pushed the door opened.

 

Maggie was sobbing, like Emma had never seen before. She had sat against a wall and brought her knees to her chest.

"That's him, isn't it?" Emma knelt in front of her "David."

Maggie nodded, unable to speak through tears.

Emma tried to piece the information she had together, "And he doesn't know who you are."

Maggie nodded again.

"Oh, Mom." she wrapped her arms around Maggie "I'm so sorry."

Maggie just cried and cried. For twenty eight years, she'd counted the days for this. For the day she'd see him again. She'd believed these years would have been the difficult ones. Raising Emma on a strange land all on her own, the constant ache of missing her family and her home. What Maggie hadn't accounted for was that Emma's 28th birthday didn't automatically break the curse. David didn't know who she was. He didn't even know who he was. And he was married to Abigail. For all these years, Maggie had kept her eyes and ears opened to any sign of anything that could lead them to David, but there was never anything until Henry knocked on their door. But it was even worse having him in sight and out of reach.

 

* * *

 

For the next three days, Maggie did an honest good job of avoiding David at Granny's. Until the fourth day came around and she practically ran over him at the door because she'd been chatting with Ruby and didn't look where she was going.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" David held her by the arms.

"Yeah." her throat was suddenly dry "It was my fault, I'm sorry." she forced herself to take two steps back, away from him.

He frowned running his eyes over her face, "Have we met? You look familiar, but I can't quite place it."

Maggie swallowed hard, "I don't think so."

"I'm David Nolan." he extended his hand.

"Mary Margaret Sheppard." Maggie shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Mary Margaret."

She opened her mouth to correct him ("Maggie") when she caught a glimpse of his wedding ring, "You too. I'm sorry, I have to go." she gestured to the door behind him.

"Oh, of course." David nodded and moved away quickly "I'll see you around?" he asked hopeful.

"Well, it is a small town." Maggie shrugged and left.

This was such a nightmare!


	11. Chapter 11

For the first week and a half they arrived in Storybrooke, Maggie had managed to avoid a certain someone quite effectively. Then again, she had years of practice on running from her.

 

Until the day she marched towards Maggie and Henry sitting on his castle, at the park.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Regina crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow "And who are you exactly?"

Henry gulped and watched them carefully.

"Who do you think I am?" Maggie challenged.

"What did I say about talking to strangers?" Regina stared at Henry.

"They're not strangers after you introduce yourself?" Henry offered.

Regina wasn't amused, "Graham'll take you home. Right now."

"Bye, Maggie." Henry smiled apologetically "See you, Mom."

Regina nodded once, swallowing hard, lips in a tight line.

"How are you even alive?"

"You know I'm surprisingly hard to kill." Maggie noted.

"What are you doing here?" she took one threatening step forward.

"I am not a child you can scare anymore." Maggie walked up to her "I came to congratulate you."

"Is that so?" Regina laughed in disbelief.

"I ruined your life, you wanted payback. You got it, Regina." Maggie assured "You broke my heart. And just when I thought it'd finally get better, it actually got worse."

Regina smirked, "You saw David."

"And his wife Abigail."

"Kathryn." Regina corrected.

"Are you happy now?" Maggie's voice was perfectly even.

"Very much." Regina smiled wickedly.

 

* * *

 

Henry arrived at Granny's and saw Emma stuffing bags in the back of her car.

"You're leaving?" he ran towards her "You can't."

"Yes, I can." Emma shoved another bag in the car "Look," Emma lowered herself so she was eye level with him "Maggie has waited my whole life to find her friends and her family and now she can see all of them, and they don't remember her. This is breaking her heart, Henry."

"We just need to find a way to break the curse. If you leave, it won't fix anything." Henry pleaded.

She looked around and lowered her voice, "I can't put my Mom through this."

"But... There has to be another way!"

Emma swallowed hard. She'd either hurt Maggie by staying or Henry by leaving.

"I'll tell you what: we have three days to figure out how to break this curse." she told him.

"You promise?" Henry stared at her.

"Three days to come up with a way to fix this." Emma nodded "You have my word."

"How do I know you're keeping it?" Henry crossed his arms.

Emma thought for a second and raised her index, "I'll give you this as warranty." she removed the necklace from under her shirt "My grandmother had one just like it, my mom gave me this for my birthday." Emma put it around his neck "This is my treasure, Henry. I won't leave Storybrooke without it."

"Okay." he looked at the snow white pendant and nodded.

 

* * *

 

They found a way. They didn't break the curse, but they actually found a way. True love's kiss, of course. (Emma rolled her eyes at that one, but hey, it'd worked before.)

 

Emma was ready to shove the bags and Maggie in the car and drive away when Henry pointed out the deal was to find a solution, not to actually break the curse in three days.

 

Maggie smiled very, very proud of that kid. Emma figured he could make a good lawyer some day. Not that she'd admit it out loud, but she was proud of the kid too.

 

The three of them were sitting in Henry's castle trying to come up with a plan while eating fries and milkshake.

"So how did you figure people were cursed?" Emma was curious.

"No one is really happy. They're all kinda hoping tomorrow will be better, but then it never is." Henry said between bites of his fries "I'm the only kid growing up."

Emma had to admit that'd look suspicious to anyone.

"And Ashley Boyd has been pregnant for years." Henry added.

"Ella was pregnant when the curse hit." Maggie confirmed "How did you know to look for us?"

"My birth mom was my best chance." Henry shrugged.

Emma squirmed a bit on her seat. She didn't really think she could fix this town, but she didn't want to disappoint Henry.

"I knew your grandfather." Maggie changed the topic.

Henry looked at her.

"He was a very kind man." Maggie told him "To everyone, always."


	12. Chapter 12

It'd been a little over a month. Maggie had discreetly stalked David for a few days to figure out how to best avoid him (the irony was not lost in her). Not that David cooperated at all, by showing up at the most unexpected places and constantly offering some kind of assistance, whether it was to carry grocery shopping, walk her to her destination or give directions. Then Maggie realized he was going out of his way to bump into her and it felt like someone was squeezing her heart until she couldn't breathe. Even under a curse and married to someone else, David was drawn to her, which made things more complicated.

 

Kathryn Nolan, of course, narrowed her eyes at Maggie every time they crossed paths. Not that Maggie blamed her.

 

Since true love's kiss had been brought up, Henry had been listing every eligible bachelor in Storybrooke in hopes of finding Emma's true love and making that kiss happen.

 

Maggie warned Henry not to set Emma up, but stubbornness ran in the family. So far, the best option had been Graham. There seemed to be a connection there, Graham was acting different (was he remembering things?), but no such luck.

 

Maggie had brought Henry a cup of Granny's chocolate in hopes of cheering him up a bit.

"This is hopeless." he stared at his shoes, chocolate untouched "She doesn't love anyone." Henry's voice shook "Except for you." he added.

"You know it's not like that." Maggie rubbed his back.

"She doesn't love Graham. She doesn't love me." a tear slipped "She never did."

"Oh, Henry, that's not true." Maggie pulled him into a hug.

"It is. Or else she would've kept me."

Maggie kissed the top of his head and kept rubbing his back.

"That's not what happened." she told him softly.

"She didn't even look at me." Henry cried "When I was a baby."

Maggie frowned. How...

"I showed her a baby photo and she didn't remember me." Henry explained.

Maggie tightened her arms around her grandson, "Do you know what she wishes on her birthday? That you're okay and that you have a good birthday."

Maggie could feel his tears dropping on her arm.


	13. Chapter 13

Two months after they'd arrive, Emma couldn't take it anymore. Maggie had lost weight, she wasn't sleeping much and she cried more often than she'd admit.

 

Curse or no curse, she couldn't put her mom through this much longer. They'd have to figure another way.

 

David's constant going out of his way to see her was only hurting Maggie more. Maggie had told David her husband was overseas, as he was in the military. The existence of a Mr. Sheppard had discouraged potential suitors over the years, but had zero effect on David Nolan.

 

So Emma packed their bags and drove to Regina's. She couldn't leave without saying goodbye to her kid. Regina had smiled and offered her some apple turnover. They haven't had the smoothest of relationships and, as much as Emma just wanted to punch her in the face sometimes ("you have your dad's temper", Maggie had always said), Emma tried not to hold it against Regina. She thought Regina's fear that Emma'd take Henry away was understandable, although unfounded. But Henry wasn't there.

 

She'd already have to drag Maggie kicking and screaming in spite of all the heartache. Dealing with Henry without having Regina around to hold him back was a complication she didn't need.

 

Yet, it was exactly what happened. Henry was beyond upset when he entered Maggie and Emma's B&B bedroom and saw the packed bags on the corner. He immediately broke into a passionate speech about hope, happy endings and how they couldn't leave now.

 

Maggie had simply kissed the top of his head and promised they'd find a way. She grabbed one of the bags and left.

 

"Henry, I'm not leaving forever." Emma tried to calm him down "I just can't..."

"Where did you get that?" he pointed the pastry on the coffee table.

"Your mom made it."

"You can't eat that!" Henry panicked.

"Relax, kid. We're trying to make amends here. For you." Emma pointed out.

"She doesn't want to make amends, she wants to get rid of you."

"Henry, any adoptive parent would react badly to a birthparent showing up." Emma told him for the hundredth time.

"You don't believe me. You never believe me!" he was beyond frustrated "She wants to get rid of you." Henry took a bite of the turnover.

Emma arched a defiant eyebrow, "How does it taste?"

He swallowed and promptly collapsed.

"Oh, shit!" Emma ran to his side and checked his pulse "Henry." she tapped his face gently "Henry, talk to me."

Nothing.

"Mom!" Emma screamed as she grabbed her son and tried her best to run out the door "Mom!"

"What happened?" Maggie met them half way down the stairs.

"I don't know. Henry took one bite and... this." Emma kept walking and Maggie followed.

"What did he eat?"

"Regina's apple turnover."

"Apple?!" crap, not again! "What did I tell you about eating apples?!"

"How was I supposed to know it was poisoned?"

"The woman tried to kill me - us! - repeatedly."

"You said she wasn't that bad!"

"I lied, Emma!" Maggie pointed out the obvious "What was I supposed to say? 'Yeah, Henry, you're mother is the second worst person I've ever met'?!"

"What's gonna happen to him?" Emma fished her phone from her back pocket and dialed 911.

"I don't know." Maggie admitted "Magic is more complicated than trigonometry."


	14. Chapter 14

The ambulance arrived in no time, Henry was taken to the hospital and Whale was trying everything. Nothing worked.

 

"What happened?" Regina rushed through the emergency.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Regina and marched towards her. She grabbed her arm and dragged her until she shoved Regina into the nearest room.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Emma demanded.

"I don't know!"

"He ate your turnover."

The color drained from Regina's face.

"You poisoned him." Emma couldn't believe it "I trusted you with my son and you poisoned him!" she shoved her against the wall "How do we fix it?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. I know it's not the first time, Grandma."

Regina swallowed hard.

"How do we fix this?" Emma asked through gritted teeth.

"I used magic in a land without magic. It doesn't work as it should."

Emma grabbed Regina's neck, "Fix it. Now."

"I can't!"

"Emma!" Maggie called out.

She let go of Regina's and ran back to her son. He was flat lining.

 

"Clear." Whale ordered and then shocked the boy. His body practically bounced on the gurney.

Tears welled up in Emma's eyes.

The staff exchanged that one look. Whale swallowed hard and removed his latex gloves.

Emma walked up to him, "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." she whispered and kissed his forehead before tears escaped.

Henry gasped for air.

"Oh, my God!" she helped him sit up and hugged him.

"I love you too, Mom."

 

Several steps behind, Regina exhaled in relief that her son was all right.

Her stepdaughter took a step towards her, "I know you didn't mean to hurt him."

Regina swallowed hard.

"But you meant to hurt my daughter, and you hurt my grandson.” She pointed out “Run."

Regina couldn't decide if that was a warning or a threat. Probably both.

"I love him."

"I know." Snow nodded "One week of truce?" she offered.

Regina nodded, "You know where to find me." she left reluctantly.

 

Snow walked up to Emma and Henry, "Are you okay?" she asked him.

He nodded slowly.

Snow kissed the top of his head, "There's someone I need to find. But we'll come back for you two." she held their faces for a moment and left.

 

She wasn't sure where exactly he was, but Snow knew he'd be nearby.

 

"Snow!"

A few meters down, across the street.

Snow ran. She actually ran towards him. Because it'd been twenty eight years, two months and three days since she'd last seen him.

David rushed towards her just as much, promptly encircling her waist and cupping her cheek as his lips met hers. It was desperate, demanding, as if they wanted to make sure it was real, after so many dreams.

 

"You found me." David said against her lips.

"I will always find you." Snow smiled and kissed him again "There's someone you should meet." she pulled away and took his hand, nodding towards the hospital.

 

David Nolan had seen her before. But this was the first time Prince David saw her. He didn't know exactly what to say.

"Emma." Snow called softly and nodded towards David.

"Do you know who I am?" Emma asked cautiously.

David just walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "You're my daughter." he said into her hair "And I'm so happy to finally meet you."

Emma wrapped one arm around him, as her other hand wouldn't let go of Henry's. She felt a tear running down her cheek.

 

After a long moment, he let go of her, wiping his cheeks.

"So I guess you're my grandson." he turned to Henry.

"Yeah." the boy grinned.

"You found them, you brought us all back." David pulled him into a hug.

"It's the family motto." Henry shrugged "Right, Grandma?"

“Yeah. It is.” She smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Snow felt a little awkward wondering how to approach the subject. Luckily, Emma beat her to the punch and promptly said she'd be getting another room at Granny's for herself and Henry on that day. She'd also said they should call her if they needed anything.

 

Which actually meant there was absolutely no way she'd knock on that door or even go near that room, because... well, it went without saying, really.

 

Snow was safely tucked into David's side, his arm around her waist, her breath tickling his neck as he traced random patterns over her arm.

 

"So, Sheppard, huh?" he asked with a smile.

"It seemed fitting." Snow smiled in return "I brought albums."

David moved a bit so he could look at her.

"I kept records of these years. I figured you'd want to know everything that happened."

David smiled and kissed her. Slowly, lovingly. How had he ever gotten so lucky to marry this woman?

"What is she like?" David pulled away after a moment and readjusted himself.

"She has your temper."

He laughed.

"And your right jab." Snow added "She loves animals, specially dogs. She used to beg me for a puppy. Emma and I have the same taste in food, except for apples. She's guarded, but she loves with her whole heart."

 

Snow went on telling David about their mundane adventures. Emma's likes and dislikes, how she was the blondest baby Snow'd ever seen, their camping trips, musical moments at home, their first trip to the beach when Emma was a toddler, and all the good memories Snow could think of from this past nearly three decades.

 

* * *

 

Emma made a point of avoiding her parents (it still sounded a little weird) over the next two days. All her life, she'd witnessed Maggie (Snow.) gush over this guy Emma doubted even existed and now they were together.

 

She focused her attention on her son. Other than nightmares, Henry seemed perfectly fine, but still... How could Emma not worry after what had happened? Even if Henry had to repeat "I'm fine, Mom." every five minutes, he was happy. The curse'd been broken because Emma loved him.

 

When the four of them finally met at the diner, Emma didn't really know what to do.

 

Snow and David slid onto their booth.

"How're you feeling, Henry?" David asked.

"I'm okay, Grandpa."

"Are you having nightmares?" Snow's turn.

"Did you have them too?" Henry looked at her.

Snow nodded, "They stop after a while." she promised "So," Snow looked around the table.

Henry could have been the photographic definition of excitement, David didn't seem to know what to do with his hands and Emma was very focused on her piece of bacon. To Emma's defense, it was really good bacon.

"Ruby and I are going for some ice cream. Do you wanna come?" Snow asked Henry.

Henry smiled brilliantly, from ear to ear.

Snow stood up and extended her hand. Henry promptly took it, "Bye, guys." he smiled over his shoulder.

 

Ruby still couldn't see Snow without giving her a bear hug.

"I'm told you're the one to thank for this." Ruby kissed his cheek, leaving a red print.

Henry beamed.

"Let's go." Ruby held the door opened for them.

 

Emma and David stared at each other for a moment.

"So, uh, what do I call you?" Emma asked.

"Anything but James." David answered easily and was met with a confused frown, "He was my twin, we never met. After he died, they had me replace him so people wouldn't know."

"And our family keeps getting weirder." Emma drank more chocolate.

He chuckled.

"David is fine." he told her "I mean, I wasn't there for twenty eight years, I have no right to hope that..."

"You didn't know." Emma half-shrugged.

"Still, you must've thought..." David trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I did." Emma nodded and looked back up at him "But we can talk about that and give you a huge guilt trip, or we can move on." she offered, the last part laced with a tiny bit of hope.

"I'd like that." David nodded.

Emma smiled.

That smile was the best part of David's day. He didn't know if Emma'd ever refer to him as her father or dad, but getting to be a part of her life was what he wanted the most.

* * *

 

During the truce, Snow and Regina sat down to discuss everything. One way or another, they were even more stuck together as family at the end of this than when Regina had cast the curse.

 

Emma was obviously unwilling to see Regina, as she was likely to grab her throat again (best case scenario). So it was up to Snow, ever the diplomat, to negotiate everyone's next step.

 

It turned out, right after the end of the truce, that the great battle against evil foretold by Rumplestilskin wasn't against Regina. It was Cora, who'd found a way to cross to this land without magic, wrecking havoc of course.

 

According to Henry, worst family reunion ever. Snow had to admit he wasn't far off.

 

Working together wasn't easy, but when the goal was the same (Henry's well being), they found a way. Bickering, far from ideal, and hours of therapy with Archie were probably advisable, but they were starting to find a way.

 

By Henry's fifteenth birthday, they were still a weird family by all accounts. Discoveries and additions upped the weird factor, they still bickered (Emma calling Regina Grandma really didn't help), and they never actually showed up for counseling with Archie, but they were family.


End file.
